Code Lyoko E63: Alliance Strikes Back
by James the Lesser
Summary: The Alliance of Sissy and William have a new plan, and Xana uses it to his, or her, advantage. Cheack out TheRazgriz in nonanime for good stroies.


**Code Lyoko Episode 63: Alliance Strikes Back**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

S.S. and Odd are sitting on Odd's bed watching some of the movies Odd had made. Odd made sure Ulrich wouldn't bother them, he wanted S.S. alone for the evening. After finishing Attack of Uber Sissy, he newest film, the screen goes blank. "I need to put the next disc in." Odd gets up, reluctantly, and puts the next disc in. "These are my earlier works, but you'll notice I have the same star in all of them." Sissy was always ready to be in his movies, no matter how bad of a light she was put in.

"Why does she do it? And why do you even let her, she is so annoying, she calls me Yankee all the time like it's a bad thing." S.S. had gotten the groups general dislike of Sissy in just a couple of weeks. "I could star in one of your movie; make a romance, you and me…"

"I'm better at horror movies, but that was before I had such a beautiful actress, maybe Odd Productions needs to move away from the horror Genre." They kiss, they had been dating, and things had moved quickly. Odd himself told S.S. about his track record with girls before anyone else did and she didn't seem phased by it.

"Sweet talker, stop that." S.S. smacks Odd's hand when it started to roam. "I don't know what you heard about us American girls but we aren't all like the Hilton Sisters."

"Anorexic? Dumb? Rich and famous because your daddy is?" They laugh.

"Very funny Odd, but you forgot drug addicts, supreme ditz, and video stars." They laugh again.

"My videos might be like that in the future but for now I have fun making Sissy look like the dim witted fool she is."

"She isn't as dumb as you think, you told me about her and how she keeps going after the group, especially with that William guy, he's cute, smart," she stops when Odd stares at her, then smiles, "Not as cute or smart as you of course, but that little get together could hurt you guys, and me now that I'm your friend." Sissy had practically stalked S.S. the first week trying to find out how she became friends with Odd, Ulrich, and the rest so quickly. She started a nasty rumor about S.S. but it went away when S.S. said Sissy participated in the 'group activity' Sissy accused S.S. of.

"That Alliance of Idiot and William aren't that big a deal, compared to Xana." S.S. so far had not been confronted with how horrible Xana could be, she still thought of it as little more then a game, even more now that Jeremie completed a program for her so she didn't have to go as Yumi or someone else.

"If you say so Odd, bad boy!" She smacks his hand again. "Don't make me roll up a newspaper up and smack you on the nose."

"Mmm, gonna punish me S.S.?"

"Shut up and kiss me pretty boy." They kiss while another couple was planning something far worse then 'punishing' Odd.

Sissy and William were outside of Mr. Delmas's office ready with their plan. If they could get Yumi kicked out of the school it would separate her from Ulrich, giving Sissy a chance at Ulrich while William went after Yumi. Sissy knocks on the door and walks in before her father says anything. "Daddy I have something to tell you." Mr. Delmas looks up from a report from a Superintendent

"What is it Elizabeth?"

"Actually Sir, it's me who has to tell you." William didn't want to lie but if it gave him a chance, even a slight one, for Yumi he would. "Yumi's been cheating off of me."

"What's that? And why are you coming to me now?"

"I just found out she is cheating on everything, her friends do her homework, Jeremie and Aelita, the smart ones."

"I saw them Daddy! They were in Aelita's room talking about homework, I wanted to do mine with them but they told me no, I look and they are doing Yumi's!" Sissy wasn't as great of an actress that she thought she was, but she was good enough.

"Are you sure Sissy?" Mr. Delmas is unsure of what to think, if it had just been his daughter he would have dismissed it, but another student, someone he knew was a friend of Yumi's, this could be true.

"Yes Daddy, I saw her name at the top, and the math wasn't what we are working on."

"And I have been letting Yumi copy off of me, I know it was wrong, but she is my friend, I wanted to help her, but I wasn't." William stares at his feet trying to look scared, like Sissy told him to. "I know I will get in trouble, but if Yumi isn't learning anything, just having her friends do all the work, then we are only hurting her."

"I see, well then, let me look at something." Mr. Delmas brings up Yumi's school record, and William's, and compares. William was doing a little worse then Yumi on tests, and her homework, if being done by her friends Jeremie and Aelita, was not up to their standards. "The evidence doesn't show…"

"I told her to change some, if we got the exact same score every time the teachers would get suspicious." William says this after Sissy kicked him.

"I'm sure her friends, as smart as they are, knew not to give her perfect scores." Sissy had anticipated that question from her Father and had the answer beforehand.

"Well, this is a serious offense, if true; I will need to talk to Yumi."

"She will just lie; you have to suspend her before her friends do something." Sissy never knew how but a lot of her plans were stopped, sometimes before they even started, like the group was psychic.

"Yes, but I have an idea…" Mr. Delmas picks up his phone, looks at Yumi's information on the computer, and calls the number on it. "Ms. Ishiyama?"

"Yes?" Yumi didn't recognize the number, or the voice.

"Will you come to my office right away, it's urgent." Mr. Delmas!

"I guess, I'll be there soon." Yumi hangs up. "Ulrich I have to go to the Principal's office." They were in the Library, actually doing homework, Yumi was having trouble with her Italian home work and Ulrich needed help with his history.

"You two leave, go somewhere else, I want to talk to Yumi alone." Sissy and William leave. They pass Yumi in the hallway, William wants to say hi but feels bad about what he had just done and ignore Yumi. Yumi now is suspicious, Sissy and William leaving the Principal's office, couldn't be good. Yumi sees the door is open and walks in.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Delmas?" She sits down.

"Yes Yumi, I got some disturbing information recently." Oh no, did William tell Mr. Delmas about Lyoko? But how did he know, the return to the past should have blanked his memory, unless it was like S.S., did he still remember? "Two students say you have been cheating on your school work, copying tests and having your friends do your homework."

"What? Ulrich was helping me with my Italian but he wasn't doing it for me, I just couldn't…"

"Not that, Jeremie and Aelita are doing your math and science homework from what I am told, and you are copying off of William Dunbar on tests."

"That's a lie! I never copied off of him, and I don't need Jeremie or Aelita to do my homework!"

"Yes, and looking at your records compared to William, and your friends, you don't appear to be doing so, but having two students come with this, I need to do something."

"Sissy doesn't count, she is still mad that Ulrich won't even look at her because of me!" Yumi stops, she didn't want to say that out loud but did.

"Yumi I know a lot more then you think I know you and Ulrich Stern are currently dating and my daughter wants it to be another way." He knew a lot more then most students thought he did, but as long as they weren't doing anything dangerous or illegal he let it go. Except for the times Jim bothers him with something, Mr. Delmas lets the students learn about life from experiencing it as long as no one is hurt. "Why I am uncertain of what to do, I don't want to suspend you as your grades, except for Italian, has been above average. But if you are cheating I can't let you continue to do so."

"But I'm not!" Yumi felt rage and scared, if Mr. Delmas suspended her then her parents would punish her, ground her, and if she can't get out of the house she can't help her friends on Lyoko, or be with Ulrich. Yumi wants to punch something, mainly William, for what he was doing, how could he hurt her like this, he was always so nice.

"Yes, I think that if we re-take your tests and you get generally the same score it will prove you didn't copy off of William. It will take me a few hours, so better to do it tomorrow, to get all your tests from your teachers and make new ones."

"But tomorrow is Saturday…" Yumi and Ulrich were supposed to meet early for breakfast, then go to the skate park and hang out.

"Would you rather I suspend you until Monday?"

"No Mr. Delmas, I just had plans for tomorrow, but I will change them. Can we do it early though, so I want have to change them to much?"

"I am giving you the benefit of a doubt that you aren't cheating, and this is as much a hassle on me as it is on you, I will try to make it as easy as possible for both of us." Mr. Delmas calls Yumi's science and math teachers; they say they can do what Mr. Delmas wants, and will have it ready for 7:00am tomorrow. "Be at the Library at seven sharp, you will take two tests, one science and one math, it will cover what you have studied so far this year." Yumi nods, she will study even harder then she normally would, she wanted to prove she didn't need to cheat on anything.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes Yumi, and please prove my actions to be the correct ones." But if Yumi wasn't cheating his daughter, and William, would have a lot of explaining to do.

The next morning Ulrich wishes her good luck, and will take her out to lunch instead of breakfast, to celebrate her test scores. Yumi goes in and sees Mr. Delmas. "Um, I'm ready." Yumi had studied her old homework and tests, knowing she would do better, and prove she wasn't cheating. Yumi sits down and gets to work.

Ulrich sitting outside the Library waits, he couldn't believe Sissy and William, well he could believe Sissy, but William? He knew Yumi wasn't cheating, Jeremie, and especially Aelita wouldn't have done it. Sitting there he sees half of the Alliance, Sissy. "Go away Sissy."

"I just wanted to wish that string bean chink good luck." Sissy watched Ulrich squirm, he wanted to yell, to scream at Sissy, but it might get him in trouble. "What will you do when she has to go to a different school, with new boys, far away from you."

"You think I would go out with you just because Yumi went to a different school? If I had to go out with a different person I would go with Emily, not only is she smarter and better looking then you she isn't a complete and total bit…"

"Watch your language Ulrich, wouldn't want to get in trouble to would you?" Sissy pulls out a tape recorder. "I wonder what slanty will say when she hears how you like Emily so much." She smiles evilly. "And really do you want Emily kicked out of school to? She is in the same grade as William; I can pull the same trick on her."

"Sissy, I don't like you, I hate you, and nothing you do will change that." Ulrich reaches out for the tape recorder but Sissy pulls it back.

"We'll see Ulrich; I can be fun when I want to be." Sissy walks away, playing the part on the recorder when Ulrich talked about Emily. Maybe she would have to make a back up plan incase Ulrich does decide to go out with Emily once Sissy gets rid of Yumi.

Nearly three hours later Yumi completes both tests, all 600 questions, and hands them over to Mr. Delmas. "I should have done better then all my other tests, do these points get added onto my grade?" She chuckles, trying to make light of the situation, she knew she did well. She then gives him the scanner sheets that she wrote her answers down on. The tests had been mostly multiple choices, just fill in the bubble on the scanner sheets then run them through the scanner and see which ones she got right, and which ones she got wrong. Yumi's math teacher goes over the math problems that weren't multiple choices while Mr. Delmas runs the scanner machine and puts Yumi's scanner sheets in the correct order.

"Very good Yumi, you got all but number seven and number thirty two right." Her math teacher hands the papers over to Mr. Delmas. "I knew you weren't cheating Yumi."

Mr. Delmas gets done running the last scanner sheet. "Hmm, all the scanner sheets are done, add it together," Mr. Delmas does it on a calculator, "91 total in math, and 89 total in science, I think this answers if you were cheating or not." Mr. Delmas was disappointed, his daughter had nearly destroyed another student over a boy, and she was as shallow as her mother. "You can go now, sorry to have kept you from your plans."

"It's ok Mr. Delmas, you didn't think I cheated, you just had to do your job." Yumi was still furious at William, how could he have done this, Sissy she could expect this from, but not William. Leaving the Library she sees Ulrich sitting on the floor. "You waited for me? Sorry it took so long."

"After all the time you waited on me this is nothing." Ulrich gets up and kisses her on the lips. "I'm guessing you aren't suspended."

"Nope, but Sissy and William might be." Yumi smiles, she had just gotten done with a long test, two of them, and now had the rest of the day free. "Are you going to take me to lunch now or tomorrow, I'm hungry." She sticks her tongue out to show she is joking.

"Well I was thinking of starving you but if you must eat we can go now." They hold hands and walk out of the building heading for the city to get lunch.

Mr. Delmas waits for the day to be almost over before he calls his daughter and William Dunbar to his office. "Please sit down, we need to talk."

"What Daddy, did Yumi admit to cheating?" Sissy and William were waiting for Mr. Delmas to go to bed, then sneak into his office and change Yumi's answers, and didn't know why they had been called in.

"No we got her results." Sissy nearly falls out of her chair, how, wouldn't it take time to grade them? Wouldn't they wait till tomorrow? Mr. Delmas takes out the scanner sheets. "Not only has Yumi proven she didn't cheat she proved to be a better then you two. She didn't ask for you to be punished, she didn't complain about proving herself, and she has proven to be smarter then both of you. If you two studied like she did you would get such good scores." Mr. Delmas was beginning to regret passing Sissy, her scores hadn't been getting better, she never studied, like she promised. "Elizabeth if you ever do something like this again I will send you to your Mother."

"NO! I can't go to America, they have rednecks, and hicks, and republicans there, you can't Daddy!"

"You could have cost me my job, how would I support you if I was fired?" Mr. Delmas almost felt bad about threatening his daughter about America; even he wouldn't want to deal with those savages in the States. They had just invaded another country for WMDs, which so far again hadn't been found. Of course Canada said they didn't have any, but the republicans didn't care, they secured the oil fields then started the slaughter of French Canadians.

"I'm sorry, William talked me into it!" If Sissy was going to get in trouble she would bring William as far down as possible.

"What, this was your idea! You said you would show those pictures…"

"What pictures? What have you done now Elizabeth?"

"You better not tell him William or I swear I'll…"

"She's been black mailing me, she snuck in the boys shower room and took pictures of me, if I didn't do what she said she would post them all over the school, put them on the internet, I'm sorry Mr. Delmas, but please don't kick me out of school, I got kicked out of my last one and I don't want my parents to have to deal with that again." William felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders, he finally told someone, someone who could stop Sissy. She had been treating him like a slave these past couple of months, making him do things he didn't want to do, and now that would stop.

"Elizabeth Mary Delmas! You are grounded, and if you don't turn those pictures over to me this minute I will give you detention for the rest of the year, this is totally unacceptable! I have gone easy on you but doing this, manipulating students, blackmail, trying to get another one kicked out of school, you have gone too far!" Mr. Delmas picks up the phone. "Maybe while you're suspended your Mother will take you in."

"No Daddy please! I can't go there, it's the middle of the school year, and Mom's always so busy, and…"

"Her phone is busy, Elizabeth, you will be grounded to your room while you are suspended, give me your phone." Sissy doesn't protest, just reaches in her pocket and hands the phone over. "When we get home I am taking your TV and your MP3 player, William I am sorry for what my daughter has done, you have a week of detention, but I will make sure any pictures of you are destroyed." William takes this as his cue to leave and nearly runs out of the office.

"Please, save me, stop him, _Hikka Bikka Hoosa, Lico…"_ Sissy was trying to use witchcraft to stop her father, how it would work she wasn't sure, but something did happen. A Xana Ghost comes out and possesses Mr. Delmas. "Daddy?" Did it work? Her father stopped moving, and then grabbed the phone.

Yumi picks up her phone. "Hello? Mr. Delmas…" This time she recognized the phone number on caller I.D. from the last time he called.

"_Come to the office, alone, or Elizabeth Delmas will die."_ The voice was strange, and what it said, had to be Xana.

"Don't hurt her." As much as Yumi hated Sissy, for what she did to her, she wasn't going to let Sissy die because of her.

"_Then come, alone, if anyone else comes I'll kill Elizabeth Delmas."_

"Daddy!" Sissy gets up to run but Xana uses an energy attack to knock her down.

"I have to go to Mr. Delmas's office."

"I'll come." Ulrich goes to get off his bed when Yumi stops him.

"I have to do this alone, Xana has Sissy and if…"

"That's it? Let Xana possesses Sissy, we can get to the Factory and deactivate the tower."

"No Xana possessed Mr. Delmas and has Sissy, if I don't go, alone, he will kill Sissy."

"Oh, I'll call the others, go, be careful Yumi." Yumi leaves Ulrich's room and starts towards the office while Ulrich calls Jeremie. "Xana is attacking, he…"

"I know, I just called Odd and S.S. and they are on the way to the Factory."

"You and Aelita are already there?"

"No, just me, tell Yumi to come if she's with you."

"Yumi is on her way to Mr. Delmas's office; Xana possessed him and threatened to kill Sissy if Yumi didn't go there alone."

"Let me do something, I might be able to help Yumi." Jeremie hangs up the phone and starts working, hoping Yumi was walking slowly, slowly enough to give him time to activate a tower and send a Jeremie Ghost.

Yumi is outside of the office and goes in. "Xana I'm here, don't hurt her." Sissy is passed out on the ground.

"_And you came alone, good, would hate to have to kill all of you at once." _Mr. Delmas/Xana sticks his hand out and shoots an energy blast at Yumi, but she dodges it. About to go for a counter attack she feels something invade her mind, her body, Jeremie had sent a Ghost!

"I'm a lot stronger then I look Xana." With her new strength Yumi attacks.

The rest of the group makes it to the Factory going straight to the Scanner Room since Jeremie was already in the Control Room. "I'm nervous, I never fought with my own thing before, I'm sorry if I screw up." S.S. hadn't even seen her program yet, but hoped Jeremie was able to make it how she wanted it.

"It'll be ok S.S. you fought with Yumi's program, this shouldn't be any different." Odd smiles at her from across the room, they are in different Scanners and waiting for Jeremie to send them.

"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko, a minute later Aelita joins them.

"Cool, look." S.S. pulls out a pole that stretches and shrinks just by her wanting it to. "Just like my favorite Anime character, Goku!" She stretches it out nearly twenty feet before bringing it back in.

"Hey Odd, her pole is bigger then yours." Ulrich gets this shot in, after the jokes he had to deal with about him and Yumi, it was the least he could do.

"But I bet he knows how to use it better." S.S. not missing a beat makes a joke back. "Hey Brain, where's the vehicles?"

"I can't send them, using too many resources with Yumi's Ghost."

"Oh, well, let's go, where exactly I'm not sure." S.S. looks around; they were in the Desert Sector.

"Go north; watch it though Xana already has monsters guarding it." The group starts running trying to give Yumi as little time to get hurt as possible.

Yumi dodges another energy blast, but even with her enhanced strength and speed Xana is starting to wear her out.

"Wow, three Mega Tanks, watch out S.S. they can send you back in one hit." Ulrich gets his sword out ready to do a triplication.

"Extend!" S.S. sends her pole out aiming for the Eye of a Mega Tank, but it closes its shell, trapping her pole. "Uh oh." It starts to roll over, and S.S. not letting go of the pole goes with it, landing on the ground away from her friends. It starts to roll over again, giving S.S. an idea. She extends the pole out even more, going past the rocks her friends were hiding behind, creating a lever action catapult. Now the Mega Tank goes up in the air, S.S. extending the pole even more so the Mega Tank will fall even farther. The weight it too much for her to hold and the other end of the pole hits the ground, but starts to tip, taking the Mega Tank with it. It slams onto the ground of Lyoko, breaking through it, and falls to the Digital Sea below, taking S.S.'s pole. "Brain I lost my toy."

"Good job S.S., but now you need to protect the Princess while we charge the other two Mega Tanks." Odd turns his shield on and charges one of them, it closes up while the other fires at Odd, leaving itself open for an attack from Ulrich.

"Impact." It explodes. "Aelita go while it's busy." Aelita runs to the tower, the other Mega Tank opening just in time for Odd to hit it in the Eye with a Laser Arrow. Aelita gets inside the tower and deactivates it.

"_Your friends have saved you this time, but I will succeed Yumi Ishiyama."_ The Xana Eye leaves Mr. Delmas's eyes and he collapses. Yumi collapses from exhaustion and from Jeremie taking the Jeremie Ghost out of her. Expecting a return to the past Yumi just sits there, seeing the white bubble come closer and closer.

"Sissy I can't believe you did this! I could lose my job if you keep doing things like this, and what you did to William, that is illegal!" The Lyoko Group was outside, they decided to listen on the conversation, Yumi and Ulrich were glad to hear that William hadn't done those things to them on purpose, that he had been blackmailed much the same way Sissy had tried to do to Aelita. "Sissy, you are suspended for a month, grounded for three, and if you don't get your average up to at least an 80 I will make you get a tutor, and if I have to pay for one you will pay for it."

William who stayed with the group, slightly embarrassed they had heard what happened, but glad that Yumi wasn't going to hold it against him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you Yumi, or you Ulrich, but I had to do what she said."

"She tried the same thing to Aelita, we stopped her." First Jeremie possessed her with a Jeremie Ghost, then a return to the past made it not happen.

"I'm still sorry, if I had told her father earlier he might have done this then, but she usually has him wrapped around her finger, I didn't know what to do."

"You're a good person William, I knew there had to be something wrong, to try and hurt Yumi like that." Ulrich nods his head in acceptance of William's apology. "But sounds like he is almost done with her, we better go, bye William."

"Bye Ulrich, Yumi, all of you." They go separate ways, all smiling as Sissy comes out of her fathers office utterly defeated.


End file.
